Using computing devices (e.g., computers, mobile phone, smart watches, smart devices), a user engages in all types of interactions. These interactions may be for accessing resources, such as an application, a computer, a system/venue, and an account, as well as other interactions with remote server computers. In these interactions, the user and/or the computing device may be authenticated and/or authorized by the remote server computers.
As an increasing number of these interactions are performed using computing devices, rather than person-to-person, fraud and identity theft become areas of greater concern. Thus, there is a greater need to ensure that the authorized individual is the one requesting access and being granted access to a resource.
In current solutions, an entity (e.g., a server computer) that manages access rights and credentials for a resource may authenticate and authorize a user to access the resource by evaluating a credential issued to the user. However, this may be a single point of failure in situations where the user's credentials with the entity have been obtained through fraudulent means.
Thus, there is a need for new and enhanced methods of performing authorization processes that have greater efficiency and more reliability than current solutions at minimizing the risks of unauthorized access.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.